


Passion and Pain Taste the Same When I'm Weak

by Husbando Material (swansongbird)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Kink, Choking, M/M, Pantyhose/Tights Kink, S&M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swansongbird/pseuds/Husbando%20Material
Summary: Sandalphon wakes up to find out he's become a vampire. While at first it's amazing to be so powerful with the blood of angels and vampires inside him, he quickly discovers it's much more dangerous than he anticipated. To make things worse, Belial decided to show up.Vampire AU, heavy S&M themes, 80% Sexy 20% Disgusting.
Relationships: Belial/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Passion and Pain Taste the Same When I'm Weak

**Author's Note:**

> If you told me at the start of 2020 I'd be holed up in my room writing a fucking vampire AU for Granblue Fantasy while the world was in a state of panic, I'd have laughed at you. Here I am, honk honk, like the clown that I truly am. Go on, laugh.
> 
> (But fr I hope you enjoy it! This one is a lot cleaner since I had a wonderful soul actually proofread it for me for once, thank you!)

In all the books Lucifer let him read, the most interesting were the fantastical tales of vampire romance. Before coming here Sandalphon understood them to be the erotic fantasies of the simple mortals, he was told they were just bored and wanted a little bit of danger sprinkled into their love stories.

_So that was a fucking lie._

Vampires are apparently real and it just so happens that said angel is now a vampire. Now Sandalphon subsequently found himself receiving a thorough oral examination from Veight, _a vampire_ , as Gran watched in awe. 

“Alright, Sandalphon just sit still here on this crate,” Veight commanded, his fingers prodding Sandalphon’s rosy lips as he spoke. “I’m surprised, to say the least. I haven’t heard of anyone like you just growing into these sorts of powers before,” he continued before pressing his thin fingers against the primarch’s lips once more to examine his teeth.

The heat of the sun shined down on the three boys hiding on the bow of the airship. Veight slowly pushed the other boy’s jaw open, inspecting the canines that now grew into fangs before running his nail along them. It was like going to a dentist but that dentist wasn’t trained and just sort of a mean child. Just as he was thinking that, Veight’s index finger and thumb clamped onto Sandalphon’s tongue suddenly and moved it aside to get a better look at the newly developed pearly whites.

“W-mph? F-pah! Puah!” Sandalphon struggled out, quickly moving his head away and spitting in the other direction. “Stop that!” he barked out, “I don’t know why my teeth got like this, but I certainly don’t need you to confirm the obvious.”

“Stop squirming, I’m trying to help you,” Veight calmly replied, placing a hand on his hip, “regardless of why, all we can do is react to it accordingly. You’re a fledgling vampire now.”

Sandalphon furrowed his brow in displeasure. For everything he’d been through, it was strange to see him break that calmness he’d spent so long maintaining. But it was understandable, he was finally getting used to his role, his destiny. Now being told he was a vampire was just another thing to add on his list of worries, it made sense that he was a little pissed.

“S-singularity! What do you think I should do?” Sandalphon stammered out, obviously freaked by the weight situation and what it might entail for the future.

“Oh! Uh, I guess just listen to Veight,” the captain responded hastily trying to feign confidence, “he’s been a vampire for a long time after all.”

Whether it worked or not was anyone’s guess. The primarch bit his lip and cast his eyes downward, he looked like his mind was having difficulty taking it all in still.

“It’ll be okay, Sandalphon,” Veight reassured him, “just follow these two rules and you’ll be fine.” The vampire placed a hand on Sandalphon’s shoulder then continued, “one: don't forget to sate your hunger, fluids from any moderately sized creature is sufficient. You will feel a hunger you’ve never felt before.”

Veight locked eyes with Sandalphon, who was still grimacing with a mixture of fear and anger, then continued, “and two: don’t feed on innocents. We are not killers. Willing partners are ideal since fresh blood is the most filling, but it is somewhat unsafe. Doubly so, if your first meal is from a person you care about,” as he says that he glances over to Gran. “We’re not too far from town, we can procure a proper meal for you. But you must stay here on the airship… for the townsfolk’s sake.” 

“Wait! I-I can make the trip go faster, just let me go with you!” Sandalphon pleaded, shoving the smaller boy’s arm off him to reach for Gran. But before he could make it to him Veight stood between them and stared back at Sandalphon with an adamant glare.

“If we let you come with us, you will endanger everyone in that town. You need to stay here,” Veight commanded. “Your first night will be the hardest, you will be hungry. It will be painful, but you must endure it. Thankfully we’re on the cliffside so you won’t be able to hurt anyone. We will return in the morning with food,” 

Now on the verge of tears, Sandalphon struggled out a composed breath before dropping his arms to his sides. He looked like he just watched someone kick a puppy, or maybe he was the puppy, either way it was unusual to see him so worked up like this. Accepting the reality of the situation was proving to be difficult, but he had to.

“It’s gonna be okay!” Gran promised, knowing the primarch’s abandonment issues were making him anxious, “we’ll go and get you some food. We’ll be super quick about it, so don’t cry!”

“I’m not crying!” Sandalphon insisted through his sniffling, “I’m just-” he paused briefly, then huffed out his frustration. “Just promise you won’t be long,” he finished, his voice sounding more resolute as he looked back at the boy. His voice sounded strong but his eyes looked like they were begging him to stay, or rather, to swear to him he’d return.

“I promise. Just promise me you’ll be here waiting.”

“I swear it, Singularity.”

The following hours after Gran and the rest of the crew departed toward town Sandalphon found himself all by his lonesome. He wouldn’t ever admit it, but he was scared. He was scared of whatever this change in him meant, scared of being left alone. Was this all Lucifer’s plan? Or was it something devious concocted by his enemies? 

Sandalphon sighed to himself, wallowing in self-pity wouldn’t change the present and nor would falling into paranoia. The archangel closed his eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the soft mountain breeze around him. It was strange, even with his eyes closed he felt like he knew the exact direction where the captain left off to. There was this strange sixth sense he was experiencing, or rather, his five senses felt stronger. 

It must’ve been related to his changes. The things he considered average and forgettable were suddenly sharper, not just his teeth. Every creak of the airship, every brush of cool wind against his skin, it all came to him to a greater degree. Even his hands had this sort of _sensitivity_ to it. Running his fingertips along the wood railings only proved to support his predictions, he could feel every splint, every ridge; like a pin always on the edge of pricking his flesh and drawing blood.

On top of his newfound awareness, he also felt lighter on his feet. He had no reason to believe it to be true, but he had to test it out to be sure. It’s not like anyone was watching anyway.

He thrust a palm forward and channeled a spark of his primordial energy forward. Even he was surprised by the speed of his hand and the size of the arcing light that followed. His brain and body was working ten times faster. Sandalphon chuckled to himself, maybe being a vampire wasn’t all that bad.

Sandalphon felt this strange excitement gather within him, to see such a sudden rise in power was something he never imagined. He had to see more of it. So he jogged over to the stern of the ship and readied himself, shifting to a crouching position. This would prove it, prove that this wasn’t his imagination. 

_3… 2…_

_1!_

He kicked off the ground faster than his wings alone would’ve taken him and sprinted in a mad dash to the bow of the ship. The power of both vampire and angel blood coursing through his veins. His feet felt like he was walking on air, the speed he was moving didn’t hurt his legs and the world around him became a blur yet his vision ahead was clear. A rush of colors passed him in the blink of an eye, it took no time at all for him to reach the other end. It was real; this speed, this strength, everything was real. It was amazing. With both lineages inside him, he felt more powerful than he’d ever felt before.

But that adrenaline high was short lived.

“Eugh, hu-! Mmph!” Sandalphon immediately felt this wave of lethargy and nausea sweep over him and began to retch. He instinctively put his hand to his mouth to stop himself but he was too late. His own tongue betraying him with the acrid taste of blood and bile as it filled his mouth and burned his trachea. It was impossible to swallow down and it all came out, spewing onto his hands and armor. 

He exhaled a breath in anguish as he leaned against the railing for support after vomiting up his empty stomach. It hurt like a knife in the gut, that sudden wave of nausea must’ve been a result of his sudden burst of overactivity. The entire scene was probably pitiful and disgusting to look at. Someone who was supposed to be the supreme primarch was clinging onto the edge of a ship covered in vomit and blood, the smell alone was difficult to endure. It took a few good minutes to come back to his senses, the experience leaving him lightheaded.

“Fuck...” Sandalphon muttered to himself before clearing his throat, the itchiness of his throat causing more unease as he began to stand up.

_Water._

That’s what he needed, water. Anything to clean this vile taste from his mouth. But first, these soiled clothes. Normally he’d return to his room to change but the thought of walking around any further in them made him want to throw up all over again. Plus, he wasn’t exactly looking to keep vomit-soaked clothes in his room.

“Fuckfuckfuck! Ugh!” he cursed to himself, he knew he had to get water to clear his throat and wash his clothes _now;_ being in his armor and smelling like this made his skin crawl. It was that kind of uncomfortable feeling that made him want to scratch off his skin.

As he walked towards the showers he hastily began to take off his armor, his body now feeling like he was overheating. Fuck it. It didn’t matter anyway, they wouldn’t be back until tomorrow after all. He could leave his clothes here until he washes himself off before anyone knew of that pathetic display of his. He threw off his gauntlets and discarded his breastplate, the hollow clang of metal against wood making his ears ring in pain. Even though he was only in his bodysuit and boots he still felt unbearably hot, like he was ten feet too close to the sun.

_Everything hurts._

_Everything hurts and it all sucks. Why after all this time was I cursed with this? Why did I have to go through this? Why is he not here?_

That sharp pain of vomiting on an empty stomach continued to claw at him and with his now fogging vision, just enduring this pain wasn’t an option anymore. He needed to act fast. His throat was itchy and dry, like a thread was caught in it and he couldn’t swallow it down. His feet naturally led him to where the food was stored, he felt like his body was moving on its own.

He quickly ripped open the refrigerator’s large doors, which was coincidentally just a room where food was stored and magic kept it cold. It makes a lot of sense to him, but that wasn’t the point. His hands shoved aside anything that wasn’t what he was looking for, it didn’t take him long to find a pitcher of water. That feeling of salvation being right in his grasp was a rush all on its own. As soon as his shaky hands brought the cool pitcher to his lips he swallowed the ice-cold liquid with all his might. His mouth couldn’t contain the flow of water from his erratic movements and struggled swallows, he felt like he was drowning from how he was drinking it. 

The taste of water was a godsend, it cleared his tongue of that nauseating flavor on his breath. His empty stomach filled with water, but naturally his mind told him to eat. He put the pitcher of water back on the shelf and grabbed the meat stew next to it. He felt like an animal when his first reaction to seeing food was to dip his fingers in it and scoop out a gelatinous chunk of cold stew. It didn’t matter, nothing mattered when he felt this way and he began to eat from his hands. 

It was a strange sensation. No, not strange. It was wrong, _this was wrong_. His stomach and throat felt cold and his belly felt empty. As he continued to put more food into his stomach it never felt full. It was horrifying, human bodies don’t work like this. That feeling of fear and anger in the pit of his stomach boiled up inside him. The rage coming back up like a volcanic eruption.

No… it wasn’t rage coming back up. It was the food.

This time he didn’t even try to stop it and just threw up onto the floor, the contents of his stomach still cold. There wasn’t much food, it was mostly water and blood anyway. Sandalphon groaned out in agony, vomiting this much can’t be good. He leaned against the wall, using his arm for support as he hung his head low and tried his best to hold back tears. This was so frustrating, so painful; he wished he could wash himself of all this.

So he did. He reached back into the refrigerator and used the remainder of the water to give himself a bath. If you count dumping water on yourself and your clothes as a bath. 

“This is so stupid…” he laughed to himself, but it came out more like stuttered breaths. All he could do was cry.

The ice cold liquid clung to his skin but felt like nothing against it, everything felt numb. Great, even more strange afflictions. He swallowed the lump in his throat and turned around to make for the exit and get some fresh air. Anything to get away from this crime scene of a kitchen. Instead of turning though, he quickly found himself crashing to the floor, his nausea and vertigo getting the better of him. The wooden floor scraped his knees and bruised his shoulder as he groaned out in pain. As he laid there he couldn’t stop himself from full on sobbing now, the tears coming out like a river.

This was pathetic, an angel like him being reduced to a disgusting heap of tears. He wasn’t sure how many hours went by as he fell in and out of crying himself to sleep. Lucifer wouldn’t want to see this, Gran wouldn’t want to see this. Maybe this would be enough to kill him. Maybe he was dreaming and he’d wake up and laugh about it with Lyria. She’d ask a million questions and then Vyrn would ask a million more, he hated to admit it but he’d miss it so much.

The thought of dying was unsatisfying, he didn’t want to die like this. To be found like this… but the darkness of slumber swallowed him before he could wallow in his emotions.

“Heeyy~”

Sandalphon’s eyes fluttered open, struggling to adjust to the night air as he tried to listen to the voice calling to him. It was so far away, but it _wasn’t?_ It was probably from his heightened senses but it sounded like he could pinpoint exactly where it was coming from. It was coming from Gran’s room. Were they back already?

Sandalphon stumbled as he got up, he still felt that vertigo and the sharp migraine stabbing at him. It must’ve been a while judging by the pitch black sky overhead and the buzzing of cicadas. His skin and what little clothes he was still wearing were dry now. The cool night air felt good against his exposed flesh, save for his bodysuit that spanned from his neck to his feet and the long gloves he was wearing. It was weird to be out and about in his underclothes, but the thought of seeing his friends once more was more important. His heels clacked against the uneven wood floor as he tried his best to keep his balance but still make it in time to see the people he was waiting for.

Once Sandalphon got to Gran’s quarters he unceremoniously yanked the door open with a loud thud as the wood frame struggled to stay bolted down. Had he not been so exhausted it might’ve broken off the hinges. It wasn’t excitement he was feeling, it’s just that his loneliness and fear all came to head like this. Unfortunately, the man staring back at him wasn’t at all who he wanted to see. 

“Belial!” Sandalphon growled through his teeth out at the figure before him.

It was definitely him, even through his sickness he recognized that stupidly coiffed hair and the overly perfumed smell of that rat bastard anywhere. Whatever he was doing here didn’t matter, this was the last person he wanted to see especially since he was feeling so awful. 

“Well, well, if it isn’t my favorite pouty little angel,” Belial purred out, unfazed by the boy.

“What are you doing here?” he responded in controlled rage, trying his best not to start a battle considering how drained he was feeling. He might be angry but he knew he was in no condition to fight. He stared at the man, his eyes demanding a response.

“If I must tell you, I sensed a strong force coming from here,” Belial said with a smirk, “but if it’s just you, then it seems I have no reason to worry.”

Just those words made him wanna tear the bastard apart. He knew Belial was just trying to get under his skin, but this coupled with his own anger from the pain he was feeling was far too much. This fool was going to regret coming here.

“I’m gonna make you eat those words,” Sandalphon stomped forward, ready to kill. Unlucky for him though, his balance wasn’t all that up to par right now. Before he knew it, the angel’s left foot suddenly collided with his right foot and he crashed down with a dull thud. It was both sad and pathetic, kind of like throwing a knife at someone and bonking them on the nose with the handle of it instead. Sandalphon didn’t look up and just growled into the floor, he didn’t wanna look at that bastard’s face. He didn’t wanna see that shit-eating grin of his. 

“Wow~” Belial exaggeratedly sneered before clicking his tongue, “it definitely wasn’t you that got me all excited...” He stepped forward and then knelt down to the boy, putting his finger under Sandalphon’s chin and guiding his head upward to force him to make eye contact, “...especially if you’re this weak in the knees at just the sight of me.”

“Fuck you,” Sandaphon spat back.

“Heh, I love it when you talk dirty to me,” Belial snickered with a wink, a neon heart practically leaving his lips as he said it.

“I would kill you, were this a different day,” he threatened in response.

“Oh?” Belial grinned, an eyebrow cocked in interest, “and why’s that?”

He knew that he had the strength to beat this idiot. If this wasn’t so painful right now he’d wipe that stupid smile off his face. He felt that anger boiling up in him again; thankfully he wasn’t as nauseous anymore since the present company was distracting him so it was definitely anger this time and not vomit.

“I have vampire blood in me. I just need to feed, you only caught me in a moment of weakness.” 

“Is that so?” Belial taunted with a smirk on his face, “okay, if you truly are a vampire now, feed on me and show me your strength!” 

Sandalphon was nearly at a loss for words, all he wanted was to shut that fool up and make him leave. He hadn’t planned on drinking anyone’s blood and he’d already promised Gran he’d stay here. But the idea of hurting this moron sounded great, curing this headache was just the icing on the cake. Before he could respond, Belial stood up then waltzed over to the bed and sat at the foot of it with his arms open wide and his neck craned to the side exposing his flesh.

“Well? I’m waiting~” Belial teased.

Instead of responding, Sandalphon got up slowly, making sure his movements were precise. Not just to save face, but also to make sure this tricky bastard wasn’t planning anything. He inched forward, trying his best to ignore his pained stomach as he approached.

“Come,” Belial teased as he patted his thigh, “I saved a seat just for you.”

Normally Sandalphon would’ve just hit him then and there, but climbing onto him to pin him down sounded more useful than his pride right now. As he mounted the man he got a whiff of that godforsaken perfume in full force, it was coming from that feathered piece of shit garment-thing. Whatever it was it was making him wanna vomit all over again, so he tore it off and threw it aside.

“Hey now, no roughhousing,” Belial chuckled, “I just got that cleaned.”

“Shut up,” Sandalphon growled under his breath as he brought his lips close.

Getting this close to the enemy was weird, he could smell Belial so directly. The smell of a man, no more than that, a beast. It was almost like smelling dinner after fasting for so long, he had this allure that felt primal in nature. Sandalphon opened wide and bit down slowly into Belial.

“Ugn! E-easy now...” Belial grunted out, he must’ve been surprised Sandalphon actually went for it or maybe that he actually had those teeth.

The sickly sweet stench of blood filled Sandaphon’s nostrils and covered his tongue. It was like nothing he’d ever felt before. It wasn’t some bullshit flowery imagination of blood suddenly tasting like ice cream or something, but it was the first thing that felt like it was filling his stomach. In turn, his body craved it. It wanted more. _He_ wanted more.

His arms naturally wrapped around Belial’s frame, to keep him close, to make sure he couldn’t escape. As his jaw clamped down hard onto the man and his arms held him tight, all he could focus on was the dark liquid filling his mouth and belly. It was messy and reeked of death, blood trickled out and dripped off his chin and ran down Belial’s chest. It was his first time, so it was difficult to keep it all from spilling. It was all so new to him, it was even hard to pace his breathing with his swallows, he’d never felt so starved before. 

As the stench of gore filled the room, his eyes struggled to stay open; it was like he was getting high off of the scent alone. His breathing felt like it was slowly syncing up with Belial’s. He wasn’t even sure how he was doing being drained like this, not that it mattered. All that mattered was how good he felt right now, not Belial. It felt too good, he could feel his heart pounding now like another rush of energy was coursing through his veins. He felt his dick getting hard, he wanted it to stop but he couldn’t. This felt so _intimate._

Their bodies were glued together, like they’d melded into one. The act more erotic than sex. One beating heart, one slow breath. It was no surprise, but he could feel Belial getting hard too. Sandalphon couldn’t control himself from slowly rocking his hips against the man, the thin bodysuit felt like he was wearing nothing at all. His achingly hard cock was getting just enough stimulation to tempt him into more. It wasn’t half bad grinding down on him like this, they both wore tight clothes anyway. Suddenly, he felt Belial’s hands snake around and pull his head closer, it really was like they were having sex or something. Sandalphon paused and removed his teeth from the man before licking the wound.

“Heh, you get off to this?” Sandalphon chuckled through his blood-soaked breath into the other man’s ear, “of course a beast like you would.”

“Hm~ you’re telling me you aren’t getting off on making me bleed?”

He didn’t even need to look to know that that bastard was smiling, he could hear it in his voice. Deep down he knew that Belial wasn’t bothered by the pain, he obviously loved it. Instead of words, Sandalphon quickly got off him and pulled him by the front of his coat and tossed him to the floor, the force of the pull ripping the coat’s button off and revealing his bare chest. There was no way Belial would’ve gone down like that so easily. He _let_ himself get knocked over, that much was obvious.

“Since you helped me, I’ll give you the honor of undressing me,” Sandalphon said as he cocked a brow at the other man and sat down in his place. 

In saying so, he stuck his leg toward the man and presented his heeled boot, inviting him for more. Under any other circumstance, this wouldn’t have ever happened. Maybe it was from how high he felt, maybe it was something to do with proving himself. Whatever it was, it didn’t matter anymore. The thing that mattered right now was his beastly arousal and the smell of blood all around him.

Belial began to crawl on all fours to the boy, his body and jacket covered in streaks of red. Seeing him like that was exciting all on its own. He was like a dog who would sit down and listen, get punished for misbehaving, and get treats if he did a good job. Of course the fool was still smiling as he approached the angel, a glutton for punishment never learns. 

It doesn’t take him long to meet Sandalphon’s foot and begin to remove his boots, each one coming off with ease. It was strange to see the boy in just his tights; surprisingly, the tights were more like pantyhose in thickness. The dark textured nylon made it appear opaque and gave off the illusion of being actual leg armor. 

He was expecting Belial to say something but instead he was met with the man’s tongue against his clothed foot. The faint wetness of saliva slowly coating a stripe up him starting from his big toe to his calf, then all the way to his knee. The coy movements sent shivers up the primarch’s spine. Belial began to move his hands all over him, like it was examining each muscle in his leg. 

He could feel the saliva soaking in as Belial alternated between licks and soft bites onto the nylon, his dull canines delicately nipping at him and giving him goosebumps from how sensitive his skin was right now. Sandalphon let out a hushed moan, the sensation of teeth and tongue being held behind a simple piece of fabric only made him want it even more. He felt Belial’s tongue travel further up past his knee, slowly licking a trail up to his inner thigh but stopping just shy of where he wanted him. 

Belial ran his finger up Sandalphon’s leg, tracing the trail of damp cloth with a feather-light touch then spoke. “Biting me must’ve been fun…” he purred with a smile, “you could’ve bitten me anywhere, especially since there are so many veins in the body…”

He flattened his tongue and licked the nylon once more before continuing, “did you know there’s one right in your inner thigh?”

Before Sandalphon could react the other man bit down and sunk his teeth into the fabric piercing it and breaking the skin of his thigh beneath.

“Be-ah! Ngh!” Sandalphon grit his teeth and held his voice back, it hurt so much. 

Belial’s teeth were nowhere near as sharp as his, so it was less like the teeth pierced him and more like he was crushing the pale skin instead. Belial’s jaws continued to sink down into the soft flesh, his teeth tearing into the angel, drawing blood and bruising him. He could feel the blood beginning to soak into his bodysuit as Belial’s rough tongue lapped at the broken flesh like a wet caress. 

Sandalphon looked down to see Belial lost in the moment, pure lust in his eyes as he moaned into the bloody flesh beneath him. The weirdest thing about all of this was the fact that Sandalphon felt his heart skip a beat after seeing Belial like that. It was this sadistic sort of pleasure, knowing that they could make each other bleed and still get off to it all. 

That rush of power made him want to humiliate Belial, to hurt him. That desire welling up inside him, it felt reminiscent of his natural instincts, like needing to eat. That same hunger compelled him to say what he thought he’d never say, he almost couldn’t hear himself say it when it happened. 

“That was weak,” Sandalphon said dryly, making it sound like a threat. His lips felt numb, inviting Belial for more he felt like he was betraying himself by giving into this sort of pleasure.

_Fuck it._

As Belial looked up at him in surprise, Sandalphon used his other foot to kick him onto his back. The night was his and he’d make sure Belial remembered it. He climbed on top of the man and straddled him, his hard cock stretching the fabric and making the tent in his tights partly wet with precum. Belial grinned up at him, unbothered by being knocked on his ass. Before he could say anything, Sandalphon knelt down and grabbed him by the chin, kissing him hard. Teeth on teeth, lips on lips, the kiss was rough and uncaring. This wasn’t love, it was so much more than that.

Belial’s tongue slowly prodded it’s way into the angel’s blood tinged mouth, the taste of his own blood on the boy’s lips. To his delight, Sandalphon wasn’t as submissive as he appeared and once Belial’s tongue entered his mouth he bit down on it like a snake striking down its prey. The metallic taste of blood slowly began to fill their mouths, Belial letting out a faint chuckle at the sheer fearlessness from Sandalphon. Their kisses were sloppy and wet, blood mixing with saliva.

Once Sandalphon pulled his head back a red string of saliva connected between them briefly, proof of their faux peace treaty. Rather than kissing again, Sandalphon grabbed the front of his tights with both hands and tore the fabric to free his cock and expose his ass. The sharp sound of nylon tearing filled the gaps of silence between their breaths. 

“I’m tired of waiting,” the angel demanded, “get undressed.”

It looked like Belial’s eyes lit up at those words alone and he began to undo his pants, albeit rather slowly since the angle was weird. Without missing a beat though, Sandalphon shifted his body so he was sitting on Belial’s stomach to loom over him, who was still on his back.

Belial let out another arrogant laugh, “Sandy, you must be dying to have my co-! Mmph!” Just as Belial was about to laugh again Sandalphon shoved his fingers into the man’s mouth.

“Shut up,” Sandalphon hissed as his two fingers pushed hard against the wet muscle in Belial’s mouth to draw out more blood from his wound. 

He coated his fingers in a thick mixture of sticky saliva and fresh blood from the man. Belial’s tongue began to lick and rub on Sandalphon’s slender digits, before sucking on them entirely. 

That all too familiar of dominance welled up inside Sandalphon again, so he used his free hand to push Belial’s head back against the floor and began to push his long fingers further, going past the knuckle. He watched as the fallen angel’s eyes widened while his fingers slid past the man’s tongue and obstructed his breathing. Tears started to form in Belial’s eyes, while conversely a great big grin crept up Sandalphon’s face. He alternated between stroking the back of Belial’s tongue and prodding his throat, just to make it hurt. Belial adored the face Sandalphon was making. That look of pure sadism. 

It wasn’t the primarch here with him tonight. 

It was nearly impossible to get his painfully hard dick out of his pants while Sandalphon was sitting on his stomach and forcing the air out of his lungs. Once he did manage to undo his pants and free his cock it felt like a brief moment of heaven. That quickly ended, as the angel’s fingers stopped playing with his tongue and just stuffed his throat to block his airway entirely. It was this rush of fear and pleasure all at once, he was playing Russian Roulette with a man who wanted him dead. His throat kept trying to close on the fingers in them to no avail. 

But it wasn’t frightening to be choked like this, he relished in the idea of just dying to the angel in this position. It was hard to see Sandalphon’s pretty face through his now half lidded eyes blurry with tears, his nose also dripping from how dazed he was. The cold grip of death was a thin line to walk. He couldn’t stop his eyes from rolling back in sinful bliss. 

_Being so close to death never felt so wonderful._

Any normal man would’ve been scared for his life, but instead of fear Belial looked happy, he looked happier than he ever has before. Belial let out a stifled laugh through his stuffed windpipe, his watered eyes glowing with joy as blood and spit continued to drip down his cheeks. The sight of Belial fucked up and half dead sent a shiver up Sandalphon’s spine, like a cat finally catching the mouse.

Belial’s vision began to darken but before he could fall unconscious, Belial suddenly felt his throat fill with oxygen as Sandalphon quickly removed his fingers. The rush of air in his lungs stung as his chest heaved over and over, his body instinctively trying to suck in as much air as possible making him cough and gag. Sandalphon let out a low chuckle while he watched Belial struggle for air, his face covered in red spittle. Before he could even catch his breath Sandalphon reached behind himself and gripped tightly on the other man’s cock.

“How disgusting,” he scoffed, “nearly dying made you _this_ excited.” 

He tightened his grip on Belial’s rock hard cock and gave it a weak pump, earning him what sounded like a mix between a whimper and a cough in surprise from the man. Just that brief bit of stimulation from his foreskin could almost make Belial cum then and there. But he wasn’t going to risk that, so the angel shifted his body lower so he was eye level with Belial’s chest and began to finger himself with his wet hand. 

The blood and saliva on his fingers were a decent enough substitute for lube. It wasn’t his first time doing this bit, he pushed his index and middle finger into the tight ring of flesh and grit his teeth. He didn’t forget Belial though, who was still recovering from his loss of breath, and bit into his pec, the old blood on it now dry. 

It was less like a clean bite and more like the initial movement sliced at his flesh before sinking into enough meat to get a good hold on him. Belial struggled out a pleased breath and grinded his teeth as the vampire’s fangs sunk into the hard flesh. Sandalphon inhaled the smell of fresh blood as he sucked at the wound, all while still fingering himself. The resistance of his anal muscles slowly began to loosen as he pushed deeper, going back and forth to acclimate himself to the sudden intrusion inside him. It slowly began to feel better and better as his long digits picked up speed, making him moan into the blood-covered body beneath him.

Belial softly chuckled out a pleased sigh, he really was a glutton for punishment, smiling as the vampire drank his blood. Sandalphon was no better though, they were both so hard for each other right now. Impatiently, Sandalphon stopped feeding and positioned his ass with Belial’s dick, the anticipation of using his cock like a sex toy was killing him. He pressed the head of the fallen angel’s cock against his asshole and slowly lowered himself down onto him. The sheer girth of him felt nothing like Sandalphon’s own fingers, it was much longer and wider than he expected. The hardest part of it all was trying to fit in the slight curve of Belial’s cock, so naturally, he closed his eyes to fight the pain and focus on taking in as much of his cock as possible. 

He hung his head low and exhaled a low growl as he struggled to take it all, the curve feeling so foreign in his body. Unfortunately for him, in his attempt to fight through the pain slowly he left himself an easy target, which Belial took advantage of right away. Belial quickly rolled their bodies over so their positions were swapped, Sandalphon with his back to the floor and Belial on top right in between his legs.

Without hesitation, Belial pulled Sandalphon’s messy brown locks and pulled him close, “tell me, my little apple...” His warm breath sent a chill up the boy’s spine, “how do you want me to fuck you?” the words coming out like a knife.

Sandalphon raised a brow at the audacity of a question like that, so he grunted out the first thing that came to mind, “ngh! Little apple? Hah, get off me you mongrel.”

He tried to push against Belial, but dividing his strength between verbally lashing him, taking his cock, _and_ pushing him back was a hard balance to maintain. Before he could try to force him off again, Belial shifted to his knees and lifted up Sandalphon’s hips before pushing the remainder of his cock inside, earning him a pitched moan from the shock of it all.

“Fu- ah!” Sandalphon cried out, his curse interrupted by his own moans, the sheer pain of it all being too much to bear. As he looked down at his body, he could’ve sworn he saw the flesh under his navel slightly raised from how stuffed he was.

Belial grinned once more, baring his bloody teeth and grinding his cock deeper in the boy, the slight curve hitting spots he never knew existed. Sandalphon arched his back to try and accommodate the girth inside him but it felt impossible to do so, it felt like his prostate was being crushed from how big he was. It was hard to breathe from the amount of pain.

Just as he was starting to get used to the cock inside him, Belial began to slowly rock his hips upwards. Sandalphon clenched his teeth and tried his best to keep his composure as the other man rammed into him over and over. He felt like his teeth might shatter from how he was biting down as he tried to hold back his voice. He didn’t want to admit it but Belial was good at sex, he was fucking him hard and fast, hitting that sweet spot like they’d done this a million times before.

“C’mon my little dove, sing for me!” Belial let out a pleased laugh as he continued to pound into Sandalphon’s tight hole.

Sandalphon felt his heart twist as his body betrayed him and the pain that was once there started to numb out and all he could feel was the stimulation of his prostate. Each time Belial bucked his hips and made the floor creak, Sandalphon felt like he was seeing stars, it was hard to focus on anything but the intense pleasure he was feeling now. He felt like he couldn’t match his breathing with Belial’s thrusts, so each breath was being cut short. Sandalphon couldn’t stop his breathy moans from escaping his lips anymore, the pitched sounds unbecoming of an archangel like him, each forceful thrust making him cry out in bliss. He didn’t know it was possible to literally drown in pleasure, unable to catch his breath.

Belial refused to relent, he lifted one of Sandalphon’s legs up to spread his asshole open more and fucked him harder. The new angle made the primarch’s body feel like jelly, he had no strength left to even crawl away. Belial hugged Sandalphon’s leg and used it to keep him steady as he fucked him without a care, like he was just another sex sleeve to him. The unending stimulation made it so hard to breathe, Sandalphon couldn’t help but let his tongue loll out of his mouth to try and suck in more air. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were struggling to stay open anymore. He looked shameful, unfit to be the new primarch.

Sandalphon was panting and drooling now, his entire body shaking and twitching for more, he couldn’t even speak anymore, all he could do now was struggle to moan every time Belial slammed his cock into his ass. Belial could see Sandalphon’s cock dripping with precum and began to pump it, matching his thrusts. It felt like a sensory overload, having someone play with his wet cock and fuck him like a dog in heat. 

This wasn’t like the books, this wasn’t pretty. They were covered in blood, sweat, and cum, but it felt so good to be fucked like this. The kind of sex that was painful and sweet all at the same time, all to chase that high.

Belial felt the pressure building in his balls, ready to release. He pounded into the now soft flesh and continued to jerk Sandalphon off with determination, he was gonna force him to cum too. Belial knew what he wanted and bit into Sandalphon’s raised leg. The angel’s anal muscles instantly began to tighten and contract from the rush of stimulation from both sides in response. That sudden shift of pleasure into pain is what finally sent the boy over the edge as he shot out white ropes of cum that streaked the floor, his moans reverberating off the walls. Belial then stopped holding back and continued to fuck him, each thrust making the primarch’s cock twitch and spasm to release more cum. 

Belial finally broke and let out a shuddered sigh as he came inside Sandalphon, the tightness of his ass felt like it was milking him dry. Sandalphon’s half-lidded eyes widened in surprise as the sudden warmth began to fill his body, Belial’s cock was so deep it felt like there was cum in his stomach. All he could do was moan and whimper as his sensitive body got used by the other man. 

He felt so full inside, his body’s natural reaction wanted to hold the cum in him. Belial wasted no time and slowly took out his cock, earning him a soft mewl from the sensitive archangel, the sudden feeling of emptiness now felt strange to him. He could feel the cum leaking out of his abused hole, the muscle slowly relaxing to the loss of pressure. Sandalphon would’ve immediately begun to clean himself off if he wasn’t completely spent, but he knew his legs would give out if he tried to stand right now. He cursed his weak body in silence, but before he could pout any longer Belial zipped up his pants and picked Sandalphon up bridal-style, then carried him to the bed. He placed him down onto the soft cotton and made sure his messy hair was properly aligned with the cool pillow to support his neck.

“...apple or dove?” Sandalphon asked, breaking the awkward silence in the air.

Belial chuckled softly, “now, what’s that?”

“You called me that,” he replied coldly, “which is it?”

“Whichever you want it to be,” Belial said with a wink and then took the angel’s hand and kissed it.

Sandalphon was at a loss for words at first. This all felt like some weird fever dream. Belial acting nice? Not a chance.

“Fuck off...” he retorted before yanking his hand away and turning his head away in contempt, trying his best to hide a whole different kind of red on his cheeks. 

How the fuck was he going to explain this one to the crew.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it! I hope you're not mad at me for beating up Sandy like that.  
> Originally this fic was supposed to be 3k words, but here I am... still a fuckin' clown. :^)


End file.
